schedules are meant to be fiddled with
by duh its me
Summary: Roxas had a schedule. And he liked his schedule quite a lot, thank you very much. But now his schedule was slowly changing to incorporate a certain Starbucks employee... AkuRoku. Fluff.


A/N: I really have no idea where this came from. All I know is that (1) I love Starbucks' Cinnamon Dolce Créme with extra sugar, (2) I haven't written a standalone in a while, and (3) I was starting to forget how much I loved writing AkuRoku.

Yeah.

Comments are fuckin' love. And you get cookies and cake and maybe your very own chocolate covered Axel if you leave one.

* * *

It was at a Starbucks that they first met, with Axel being the employee and Roxas the customer. The lanky redhead could still remember what Roxas had ordered that day – "A Cinnamon Dolce Créme please, but with some extra sugar spooned in, if it isn't too much trouble." – and exactly what he had thought when he heard the order – "Seriously, could this kid get any gayer?" – and how he couldn't help but stare at the blonds' plump lips and gorgeous blue eyes that he felt he could possibly get hopelessly lost in.

And then he had mentally slapped himself because, um, what? Could he get any more cliché and girly?

The sad thing was that he probably could.

But he chose to ignore that.

Axel had taken the money that was shoved to him from across the counter and had quickly made the drink, then gave it to the blond with a grin that seemed to be permanently stuck to his face. The teenager had snatched the drink up and taken it to a corner at the opposite end of the registers in the café, where he proceeded to take out his iPod and crank the volume up so high that the redhead could actually sing along (and was also thinking how that kid was such a girl for listening to Fall Out Boy, but then took it back because, um, that would make him full of estrogen, too).

And after a few days the redhead had noticed that the kid had a routine. He would waltz into the store every other day at 4:45 sharp, order his frothy girl drink, sit in some corner that was devoid of other humans, and turn the volume on his iPod up so that Axel started to wonder if he was partly deaf. Needless to say, Axel was intrigued.

So, for the rest of his shift, he pondered how to get closer to the kid.

**813813813813813**

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Er, what?"

Axel waved his hand around in the air as if this would clear up the confusion, "You know, your name? What people call you, given to you at birth by your parents?"

"Um, why do you wanna know my name?" The blonds' nose scrunched up in general confusion and Axel found it kind of endearing.

"Well, you're always in here. You're, like, a regular. You could probably keep the store going all on your own."

The teen cocked his head to the side and blinked before a grin slipped across his face. He grabbed his coffee out of Axel's hands and, after giving the redhead a two-fingered salute, said, "Roxas!"

Roxas decided to exit the store right after getting his coffee that day, so Axel yelled at him just as he was walking out the door, "I'm Axel! Just so you know!"

But everything was well and good when Roxas apparently decided to throw away his every-other-day-schedule, opting for an every-single-day-of-the-week-schedule.

This made Axel's inner school girl cry out in happiness and do a jig of joy.

**813813813813813**

"The usual, please."

"'Kay, hang on." Axel quickly made the coffee and Roxas reached out to take it, but the redhead pulled back, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "Oh no, you don't. You see, I have a break to take…"

Roxas' mouth opened just a little, and the older man suppressed the fit of giggles that desperately wanted to escape. He shed the Starbucks apron that he was forced to wear and meandered over to a small table in the corner farthest from the registers (Roxas' coffee still in his grasp) and sat down. He set the drink at the place across from him and quirked an eyebrow at Roxas, as if to say, _yeah, kid, it's your turn, whatcha gonna do? _

And so, after a few more seconds of shock, the blond stumbled over to the table and dropped into his chair. He took a few delicate sips from his coffee and then looked up at Axel. "Yes?"

"Yes what?"

"Care to tell me why you forced me to sit with you?"

"Nothing better to do."

"Your job?"

"As stated before, I haven't anything better to do."

And that's how Roxas' routine changed yet again, for now it was a walk-into-Starbucks-every-day-and-chat-with-Axel-over-coffee-schedule.

**813813813813813**

Axel was quite happy with their little talks, because every day they exchanged facts about themselves.

Axel learned that: Roxas was exactly seventeen years, four months, and six days old (making him only a couple years younger than Axel, so, honestly, it's not like he was really jail bait); that his favorite color was blue; that he did reasonably well in school; that he'd like to go into journalism later on in life, that he was a virgin in basically every romantic category there was ("Even kissing?" the redhead had asked with wide eyes, to which Roxas had nodded his head gravely.); that he had an older sister named Naminé who was currently dating a girl called Kairi; that he also had a twin brother who went by the name of Sora who was trying to woo a boy named Riku; and that his dad had divorced his mom to run off with a guy.

Then Roxas had shaken his head and chuckled, "Ha, I guess gay runs in the family."

"Oh, does it now?" Axel's small smile had transformed into a grin so wide it almost looked like his face had cracked. The boy across from him had choked on his coffee and looked up at the redhead with wide eyes, looking like he had just given up some sort of secret.

"Um, uh, I-I've… I've gotta go. I'll see you la-later."

He practically jumped up from the table and rushed to the door, where he paused, looking like he didn't know what he was doing or why he was doing it. And then his face got a determined look about it and he marched back over to Axel, grabbed the taller boy's wrist and planted a sloppy kiss on Axel's cheek.

The redhead looked stunned, because, seriously, he hadn't been expecting that at all. But, hey, who was he to complain?

So, just as the blond was halfway out the door, Axel yelled, "You really are a kissing virgin!"

Roxas stopped mid-step and cringed, thinking that was the taller boy's way of rejecting him, but his face brightened when he heard Axel say, "We'll have to fix that, huh?"

The teenager's schedule changed once more, for now it was a go-to-Starbucks-every-single-day-and-talk-to-Axel-then-get-a-lesson-in-kissing-schedule.


End file.
